


he.

by lilylilac



Series: attempts of a rice cake [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by Music, M/M, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilac/pseuds/lilylilac
Summary: re-listened to she and decided tanakyou needed more love. i might plan to continue this but idk,,if i remember correctly, i planned for kyoutani to be best of friends with tanaka but eventually falls in love with him. tanaka ends up with kiyoko though,,,hope this was somewhat decent,, kinda improvised the ending not gonna lie.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: attempts of a rice cake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731565
Kudos: 12





	he.

_They lost._

Kyoutani looks down at his hands, still feeling the sting of spiking the ball down hard. He feels lost. Empty. Incomplete. Flashes of Yahaba slamming him into the wall appear in his mind, the memory of harsh words and anger making him ache.

If only Kyoutani had played better in court.

If only he didn’t abandon practice.

_If only I actually tried to connect with my teammates, maybe we could have had a chance at winning._

**_“SHOYOU!! NOYA-SAN!!”_ **

****

Karasuno’s booming screams of joy are what manage to break the spiker off from his train of thought. He looks over and sees player number 5 hugging Kindaichi’s shrimpy and their libero. Kyoutani assumes he’s been staring for very long since Matsukawa pats him from behind and leans towards him.

_“We got to go.”_ The third year whispers.

He gives what he thinks is a polite nod. He glances one last time across the court before turning around to leave.

.

.

.

.

.

The ride back is a long one. The red and orange blur out on the window lulls everyone on the bus except for one. Kyoutani might have fallen asleep as well, the emotional weight of the day making him feel extra tired, if it weren’t for Yahaba falling asleep on his shoulder. The spiker tries his best to lean Yahaba against the window but the bumpy roads somehow lead his seatmate back to him so he leaves the setter be.

Most of the team wept themselves to sleep, especially the third years, so he wonders why he doesn’t feel anything at all. He is hyper aware of every single noise around in despite feeling numb. The gentle snores of whoever is sat behind him, the rattling of keychains, and the creak of the seats every time someone shifts all seem very loud.

By the time they arrive at Aoba Johsai, the sun as already set. Kyoutani is greeted with the chill of the evening air as he steps down the bus. He follows everyone else inside the club room for the post-game meeting.

He tunes out the comments and assurance of Coach Mizoguchi and the comforting speech Oikawa gives. (At least it’s what he assumes to be comforting, it’s hard to tell with the captain sometimes. Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything though, so it really might be an attempt at comfort.)

Kyoutani immediately leaves the room as soon as the final reminders are given and no one attempts to stop him. With the heavy feeling in his heart and body, he begins walking himself home in the dark, cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> re-listened to she and decided tanakyou needed more love. i might plan to continue this but idk,, 
> 
> if i remember correctly, i planned for kyoutani to be best of friends with tanaka but eventually falls in love with him. tanaka ends up with kiyoko though,,,
> 
> hope this was somewhat decent,, kinda improvised the ending not gonna lie.


End file.
